


The Pride's Nest

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Pack Cuddles, Parent Thace (Voltron), Platonic Cuddling, Post Serious Injuries, Sleepy Cuddles, Thace Decided to Introduce Some Angst, Thace and Ulaz are Keith's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Good Things Happen BingoCuddlingHow the main four Blades deal with the aftermath of Mistimed Charges.





	The Pride's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Thace decided to be a little shit and not let me write just comfort. He had to get all upset.

It was a new experience for Keith, someone actually being there to catch him when he came out of the healing pod. Normally he would try to take a step and fall to the floor due to unsteady legs. Previously, he had come out of the pod only to end up in someone’s arms as soon as he felt unsteady was foreign enough that he struggled to focus through the almost dizzy feeling that always accompanied his time in a healing pod.

“ Careful, kitling,” was rumbled in his ear and hair as the Galra holding him rubbed his face along the side of his own. By the sheer breadth of the chest he was held against, he believed that it was Antok that had caught him. That was only confirmed as his vision cleared. The nuzzling against his face and hair only allowed him to make out the rough ridge of scar tissue that was present along his jaw and the silky hair that had fallen over his shoulder after he had removed his hood and mask, but they were familiar features.

“‘ Tok?” he croaked in question.

The larger Galra purred to reassure the kit. “Yes, Keith.”

Before the former paladin had to prompt him, he was handed a hydration pack and assisted in drinking it so that he could get his throat in working order. His own, much softer, purr echoed around the room at the care that was shown to him.

After a few moments, he could feel his eyes getting heavy with sleep since his body was weak and he felt safe. With one small realization, that was derailed.

“‘ Laz and Thace?”

Antok turned slowly so that his head would not spin. “They were waiting for you, we’ve just been sleeping in shifts.” He affectionately rubbed his cheek against the kit’s hair. “They have been very worried, kitling. Would you like for me to wake them so that you can return to their room?”

“ Mmm, yeah. Nest’ll be comfier and better cuddles.”

The large Blade complied with a light grin. They were never going to let him watch for the kit again with the way he had scent marked him. At the same time, he was the only kit on their base and the heart of it as well. Everyone was going to be scent marking him for the foreseeable future.

-

Ulaz had flopped down in the middle of their nest as soon as they returned to their room with their now healed kit. Keith had quickly followed and was comfortable curled up with him, head tucked under his chin. His mate was rubbing his face all over his hair and holding him as close as possible. Soon enough, he was going to join them and proceed with his own scent marking. Hopefully Keith would be asleep by that time as he still looked absolutely exhausted.

“ Thace?” his mate questioned softly. “Are you going to join us in the nest?”

He slowly settled down on Keith’s other side and gathered both his kit and his mate as close as they would comfortably fit. His eyes slid closed as he buried his nose in soft black hair and inhaled deeply. They had almost lost him, but he had pulled through. He needed to remember the positives. Keith was well, the healing pod had done its job, Kolivan had taken them all off of the mission roster for a while, and he had them there with him. They were protected.

Ulaz reached over and cupped his cheek, running his thumb affectionately across his cheekbone with a soft smile. “We’re here, Thace. We’re healthy. We aren’t leaving you.” A devious smile slid across his features. “And now you can finally make him sit down and actually listen to your history and societal lessons.”

-

Days later, Ulaz approached Thace quietly, wrapping arms around his waist and setting chin to shoulder.

“ How do you feel about expanding our small pride?”

Thace’s ear cocked toward him questioningly, the majority of his attention still on the report in front of him. “Well, I know you are not carrying and I am well aware that I am not either, so how are you expecting to expand?”

“ Antok asked if he and Kolivan may be a good match for joining ours. They are tired of it just being the two of them. “It also made a pride much less stable - someone was almost always gone for some reason or another, leaving the remaining member without someone to go to. Kolivan was always aware of how he assigned the members of a pride and always made sure to check on the remaining one if he sent one of a pair off, but rarely did he show such care between him and his mate.

Thace hummed in thought. “I am comfortable with that. We get along well already and they like Keith as well. Have you asked him?”

He laughed brightly. “I asked him first and do you want to know what I found out?”

Thace’s ears flicked toward him in interest as he turned to look more fully at Ulaz. “What did he surprise you with?”

“ He thought we already were,” Ulaz rumbled, laugh purring from him. “That we were just staying apart for his ‘delicate human sensibilities’.”

-

Kolivan entered the room that he and Antok now shared with more Galra. He was still adjusting to the change, but he did have to agree that it was welcome to not return to an empty nest. There was also more heat to go around this way, which facilitated a comfortable nest and better rest. Ulaz and Thace were curled up together on one side of the kit and his own mate had his tail firmly wrapped around Keith’s ankle as the kit sprawled in the middle of the nest.

“ Com’on, ‘Van,” a sleepy voice prompted as he stood there taking the sight in. “Lend some heat.”

Of course it was Keith that had awoken when he entered. Rarely did he sleep through even the smallest of disturbances. Before he could whine, he slid down into the space between Antok and the kit that Keith had widened for him. After he settled, their youngest member squirmed until he was sprawled across Kolivan’s chest, which brought Thace and Ulaz closer to keep in contact with their kit. Soon enough, he was lulled into sleep by the heat being generated from those around him.


End file.
